It Started with a Crystal
by RubytheDragon1999
Summary: Three teenage girls on their way to Orange Star High School. Wait, why does that name sound so familiar ? Was that Gohan? What chaos will ensue when 3 girls from our world are stuck in the DBZ world.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ if I did the 3 years would have been aired on TV nor do I own that one Wizard of Oz reference**

* * *

"Come on LaSean hurry up!"

"Stop yelling at me Sandra!"

"Bakas stop arguing and lets go!"

"Shut up Sara!" both Sandra and LaSean yelled

This was a normal situation for the three orphaned teenage girls. The girls had known eachother for a long time, they couldn't even remember their first meeting. They always stuck by eachother no matter what happened. Whether they were celebrating something pr they were in trouble (which more often than not they were) they always went through it together. They were practically sisters.

* * *

Sara is the oldest of the group. She is average height and has naturally than skin. She has dark brown eyes, and long straight black hair which has a single braid by her ear. People who didn't know her thought her to be shy and quiet. In actuality she is very outgoing and is very aggresive whe she wants to be. Sara tends to be the one who stops fights between Sandra and LaSean. she is very sneaky, a great actress, and is the strongest of the group.

Sandra is the middle child of the group. She was slightly taller than Sara and had a white complexion despite her Mexican heritage. She also has dark brown eyes, and has short puffy brunette hair which is almost always pulled back into a pony tail. Sandra has a very active imagination and is known to be able to create long plans with virtually no holes in them in less than a minute. Sandra is a huge DBZ fan, more specifically a Vegeta fangirl. She is also very good with technology. Unfortunately Sandra has a very suggestive mind. She is the fastest of the group.

LaSean is the youngest of the group she is slightly shorter than Sara and is black. **(A/N: NOT TRYING TO BE RACIST) **she has dark brown eyes and has brown hair. LaSean has multiple personalities and is believed to be bipolar. She is quick to react in dangerous situations mainly by throwing a punch. She is good at hiding herself and hiding other items. She is obssesed with mythologycal things, Avatar the Last Airbender and sometimes Piccolo. She is good at tactics in a fight.

* * *

Except today was different for the girls, it was their first day of high school.

"Listen LaSean just what are you going to show us, I for one don't want to be late for our first day of high school."

"Don't be a bitch Sandra, besides we're here." said LaSean as she led both Sandra and Sara into a cave that was filled with crystals."So what do you think"

"Wow'' was all Sara and Sandra could say

* * *

"Mom, Mom look at what Goten and I found." Trunks said as he handed Bulma a crystal that was changing colors.

"Where did you find this Trunks?"

"Me and Trunks found it in a cave Aunty Bulma, but the crystal is weird."

"What's weird about the crystal?"

"Well mom, we can feel energy coming into and going out of the crystal."

"Trunks, be a dear and rake the crystal into my lab, I'm going to study it."

"Sure Mom."

"Guys look that crystal is changing color." LaSean said as she ran over to the crystal and tried to pull it out. "It's stuck, help me pull it out."

Sandra and Sara ran over to LaSean and started pulling on the crystal. With their combined strenght they managed to pull it out and were now currently looking at it.

* * *

"Interesting," said Bulma as she inspected the crystal."It seems to have points that will contract, like buttons." Bulma's curiosity got the better of her and she clicked on one of the 'buttons'. "Nothing seems to have happened except for the energy increase the crystal got."

* * *

Suddenly the crystal in the girls' hands started glowing tremendously and then ...

_**FLASH**_

The girls looked around in confusion and saw that they were no longer in the cave, but in a city with many buildings, and many people were riding hover cars, and among them were animal like humanoid creatures, who were standing on their back legs and talked and acted like humans.

"Umm...guys I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." No sooner than those words left LaSean's mouth she was backhanded by Sara upside the head who said "We live in Texas Baka.'

**So what do y'all think and yes i know there wasn't much talk about the DBZ characters but dont worry please review, but please no flames. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I dont own DBZ **

"I blame Andrew"

"LaSean you can't blame Andrew he isn't even here." said Sandra calmly as she removed her backpack.

"What are you looking for Sandra?"

"I'm freaking out okay, I need some comfort." Sandra said as she pulled a life size Chibi Vegeta Plushie. **(A/N by life size think about a young Vegeta the one in Bardock the Father of Goku)**

"Why were you bringing your doll to school?"

"Sara you should know by now, I don't go anywhere without my Chibi 'Geta."

"C'mon Bakas we have to figure out where we are, and before you say anything I'm the oldest and the strongest so shut it."

* * *

***Timeskip***

"Sara, I'm tired lets take a break."

"LaSean we've only walked for 15 minutes."

"Don't critisize me Sandra."

The girls kept walking until they found a gasoline station.

"Guys, guys, guys I got an idea!"

"What is it Sandra?" both girls asked simultaniously

"Listen, and listen carefully, LaSean you have to pretend to be hurt and cause a scene, Sara you're going to be the supportive friend that's trying to help but has no idea how. While y'all are distracting them I'll hot wire one of the cars and then we won't have to walk anymore."

"Lets do it."

"Help me I can't feel my legs I need an ambulance!"

"It's going to be alright LaSean."

"No its not Sara don't give me that crap!"

"Are you girls okay?" a man asked Sara and LaSean

"Do I look okay, I'm dying here and you ask if I'm okay!"

While LaSean was going off on the poor man Sandra was busy hot wiring the man's car. "Almost got it, there its done!" Sandra started the car and told Sara and LaSean to get into the car. Needless to say LaSean and Sara got into the car.

"You thieves get back here!" the man yelled

Many miles away Sara and LaSean started arguing about who should get the shotgun seat

"I should get shot gun I'm the oldest, and the strongest, and I'm a better listener!"

"I should get shot gun I'm the youngest, and the one with better tactics, and I'm better at talking!"

"Neither of y'all are getting shot gun Chibi's already sitting there. Besides, Chibi's the cutest, youngest, strongest, best tactitian, best listener, if he could talk he could out rant all three of us combined, he's the most adorable, and y'all both know how I get if something happens to my Chibi 'Geta."

"What are we going to do?"

"Well, I kinda went ahead and signed us up at Orange Star High School, all y'all have to do is take your tests. I already took mine, and was already accepted."

"Sandra," Sara asked calmly "when did you find time to do all of this?"

"While I was driving."

Needless to say Sara and LaSean were shocked, but took the test Sandra had found via Internet anyway. Sara and LaSean were also accepted.

After they had parked the car, they made their way to the principals office. on their way they bumped into a young man.

"Oops, sorry about that," he said as he scratched the back of his head "by the way my name is Gohan."

"Its nice to meet you, I'm Sandra, this is Sara, and that is LaSean ... wait a minute your name is Gohan!" All three girls visibly paled.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I have to go to class. Bye girls."

"Bye" They said weakly

"At least we know where we are now, lets go get our schedules, besides it can't get any worse."

* * *

"Brats! Sit your asses in a seat!" the teacher shouted at the students "Now...

"Mr. Briefs, please excuse the 3 girls who will arrive at the class shortly." As soon as the intercom cut off the door opened.

"Sorry we're late Mr..." the girls' eyes widened entirely "V-V-Vegeta!"

"I can't believe you guys left me behind." As soon as LaSean saw the teacher she turned around and tried to escaped, but Sara grabbed her and kept her from escaping.

"Our homeroom teacher is Vegeta!" the girls whisper shouted weakly.

* * *

**So yea their teacher is the Prince of Saiyans, please review, and I'm not stealing anything from Zutarafan4ev so don't blame me of that. Expect an update once a week so yea RR**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ if I did Geta would have grown his tail back**

**Thoughts**

* * *

"You must be the girls he was talking about, now go sit down."

The girls were to shocked to argue and made their way to their seats where a blond girl had gestured they sit.

"Hi, my name is Erasa, to my left is Sharpner, to my right is Videl, and next to her is our new friend Gohan."

"My name is Sara, next to me is LaSean, the girl on the edge is Sandra, and we've already met Gohan."

"Now brats, I expect you all to do your best in my class. Most teachers spend time on the first day to try to get to know their students. I will not waste time on such trivial matters. Instead I will tell you **MY** ground rules.

**Somebody obviously didn't get any last night.** LaSean thought as Vegeta began to dictate his rules.

**Rule One:** I do not tolerate talking in my class.

**Rule Two:** Don't question my actions.

**Rule Three** Always adress me as Vegeta-sama not Mr. Briefs

"Any questions?"

**...**

"Good. You all know that in a few weeks, this school will celebrate the defeat of the creature known as Cell, but do any of you know or think you know what Cell was, and what his purpose was?"

Both Sharpner's and Sandra's hands went up to answer the question.

As soon as Sandra's hand went up Sara shot her a look that said _What the hell are you doing!_. Sandra just smirked and gave Sara a smug look. During this exchange, LaSean was praying that Sandra's plan didn't blow up in their faces.

"Go first boy." Vegeta said as he nodded his head in Sharpner's direction.

"Cell was a monster, a scumbag. His purpose was to rule the world, but thankfully Mr. Satan used his great strenght and awesome techniques to take Cell down."

Sara, LaSean, and Sandra restrained their laughter when they heard Sharpner's talk about Mr. Satan. This action did not go unnoticed by Vegeta, and his eyebrow rose in confusion at their antics.

"What do you brlieve girl?"

"Cell was a bio-engineered android, made by Dr. Gero, who used the DNA of the Saiyan Prince, Kakarot, Kakarot's first son, Nappa, the Namekian warrior, four special humans, Frieza, and King Cold. Cell's purpose was to get revenge on Kakarot who had defeated the Red Ribbon Army many years ago, but in order to do that he had to absorb Android 17 and 18 so that he would become the perfect being, and become unstopable. Cell was defeated by ...

Sandra did not get to finish her sentence because both Sara's and LaSean's hands were pressed against her mouth.

"Meet me here in my classroom after school, I wish to talk with you." As if on cue the bell rang as soon as Vegeta finished his sentence.

All of the kids quickly scampered out of the classroom.

**How did that girl know so much about Cell, it's a;most as if though she had been there when it happened, but that's impossible I would have recognized her ki if she had, but her ki is completely new to me. The only way she would know, would be that someone told her, but who? None of the other 'fighters' adress Kakarot as Kakarot, and I'm the only one who knows the name of Frieza's father. So how does she know?**

* * *

*Timeskip*

It was lunch time and the girls were looking for a place to sit.

"Y'all lets go sit where Gohan is sitting."

When they reached the table, Erasa started telling them about all the gossip she had heard.

"Where did you find so much information about Cell?" Gohan asked Sandra once Erasa was done chattering.

"I found it on the Internet, why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason, it's just the way you said it, it sounded like you really knew what you were talking about."

"I get that alot. I'm just good at talking scientifically, sometimes I have no idea what I'm talking about."

* * *

*Timeskip*

"I only asked her to come to my class." said Vegeta as he pointed towards Sandra.

"Listen, I've walked all the way over here, and I ain't going back." said Sara angrily.

"That cockiness might get you killed, Girl."

"1st of all my name is Sara! And second of all this coming from the guy who let Cell absorb Android 18 just so he could get a better fight out of Cell!"

"How do you..."

"We all know this, Prince Vegeta" said Sandra cutting him off."I'm probably the one who knows the most about you, the Z Fighters, and the Z Girls. Sara knows alot about y'all too, but I know more than her. LaSean doesn't know as much as us, but she knows the important things, like who people are, the name of your brother, who Bulma, Trunks, Goku etc. are."

"Wait a minute, my brother's alive!"

"Yea, Tarble's alive; on a different planet, about a year away from Earth in one of those Saiyan space pods, but alive."

"I believewe should talk about this somewhere else." Vegeta said as he nodded towards the teachers and students who were passing by the classroom.

* * *

"Wait a minute, where are we going, and how are we going to get there?"

"We're going to Capsule Corp. and I'm going to fly you there."

Suddenly Sandra was in Vegeta's arms and Sara had jumped on Vegeta's back, while LaSean face palmed herself and grabbed onto Sara and waited for Vegeta to take off. Vegeta raised his eyebrow in confusion, shook his head, and took off towards Capsule Corp

* * *

**RR I'm sorry if the character's are OOC, but hey no one's perfect. If you want to read more of Sandra's, Sara's, and LaSean's adventures read One in the Same by Zutarafan4ev (Includes Sandra, Sara, LaSean, Vegeta, Goku, and the Gaang.****)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ if I did we would all know for sure who Vegeta's mom was. I don't own Facebook.**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long y'all and thanks for the reviews.**

_high pitched voice_

* * *

"Trunks! Open this door!"

"I'm coming dad!" Trunks then opened then opened the door and was about to ask his father why he couldn't open the door by himself, when he saw the three girls who were holding on to him.

"Dad, who are these girls, and why are you wet?"

"Vegeta, Vegeta, Vegeta, let me tell the story, let me tell the story." Sandra said excitedly

"Sandra don't you think you should get off of Vegeta before you tell your story?"

"No, besides Sara hasn't gotten off yet either."

LaSean rolled her eyes and went over to hug Trunks as Sandra began her story.

* * *

***Begin Flashback***

"This is so cool! Hey y'all look a storm cloud; lets go in it!"

"Sandra, do you know what is inside a storm cloud?"

"Of course I do Sara, it's some kind of precipitation, thunder, and lightning."

"Exactly, we could get struck by lightning, so NO!"

_"I want to go into the storm cloud,_ _I want to go into the storm cloud!"_

Suddenly the group lost altitude.

"What happened?"

"Vegeta lost altitude, LaSean."

"I know that Sara! I want to know why we lost altitude!"

"Your friend's high pitched screaming is hurting my sensitive hearing, thus making me lose concentration, meaning that I can't fly right!"

"SANDRA SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

_"You screamed at me! Just for that I won't shut up. All I want to do is go into the cloud! See, this is why I prefer Chibi's comapy over y'all's. He has NEVER screamed at me! Unlike y'all he actually listens to me!"_

"Brat, if you don't shut up right now I swear to Kami that I will drop you!"

_"If you drop me I'll come back to haunt you, and then I'll tell Bulma that you killed one of your students, and then she'll be pissed, and then you aren't going to get ANY for at least 3 months, and I will not shut up until I go into the cloud!"_

"Fine I'll take you into the fucking cloud!"

"YAY!"

***End Flashback***

* * *

"And that's what happened."

"See, Vegeta just think, what would happen if we had a daughter." said Bulma, who had heard the entire story.

"Woman, we are NOT having another brat."

"Could've fooled me."

"What is THAT supposed to mean!"

"You refuse to wear protection Vegeta!"

"I've never heard you complaining!"

"How do you know I haven't been faking it!"

"Please Woman, you know you enjoy it when I shove my ..."

LaSean started coughing very violently. "Umm, we're still here, and your 8 year old son is still here too."

Bulma turned bright red, but then composed herself and asked "Who are you girls, you must be pretty special if Vegeta brought you here."

"My name is LaSean, the girl on Vegeta's back is Sara and the girl in his arms is called Sandra, and we're here because someone couldn't keep their mouth shut."

"Hey just because I'm in Vegeta's arms doesn't you can talk as if though I weren't here, and in my defense you should have stopped me, y'all both know I spoil thinks, like the fact that both Trunks and Goten are Super Saiyans, and nobody except Chi Chi knows, except Chi Chi only knows about Goten's transformation, she doesn't know about Trunks's."

LaSean's eye twitched.

"Show me, boy."

Trunks nodded and showed Vegeta his transformation.

"Who achieved first boy, you or Kakarot's brat?"

"I did"

"Hn." **(A/N: This Hn. means: What now bitches my son became a Super Saiyan first hahahahahahahahahahaha. It also means I'm proud of you son.)**

"Now that that's taken care of, Sandra, Sara get off of Vegeta."

"NO!"

"Trunks come help me get Sara off."

After 5 minutes of pulling, tickling, and bribery Sara finally came off.

"Now, for the hard part, Sara come help me get Sandra off."

"LaSean, I ain't stupid, we both know it's damn near impossible to get Sandra off, and besides I have better things to do."

Abrubtly Vegeta let go of Sandra, but unfortunately Sandra was still on him.

"I'm not getting off!"

"What if you need to eat?"

"I can last 2 days without food or water."

"What if you need to pee?"

"I'm wearing a heavy duty pad, so as long as I let the pee out slowly I'll be okay."

"Damnit Sandra! Saraaaaaaa heeeeeelp!"

Sara went over to LaSean and whispered something in her ear.

"Why didn't I think of that? ... Don't answer that!"

"LaSean went over to Sandra and removed Sandra's backpack. She then took a lighter out of Sandra's backpack and held it towards the backpack. "Now Sandra, if you don't let go of Vegeta everything in your backpack will burn, including Chibi."

"You wouldn't!"

"I would!"

"Fine, you win ... bitch." Sandra got off of Vegeta and grabbed her backpack out of LaSean's hands. She then took out her phone."

"I'm updating my Facebook status, Trunks." she then showed him a picture of her holding onto Vegeta and the picture said I glomped Vegeta and lived!

"When did you take that picture?"

"Well Sara, when y'all were all confused because of the cloud drama, I seized the opportunity and took the picture."

"It's getting late shouldn't you be getting home girls, your parents must be worried."

"We're orphans, Mrs. Bulma, and we don't have a place to go home to."

"Oh, what if you stay here at Capsule Corp with us, I've always wanted more female company."

"Thanks, we've always wanted to visit here."

"That's great I'll show you all to your rooms, we'll talk more tomorrow.

* * *

**RR So what do you think I'm sorry it took so long. If you want to read more about Sandra(Me), Sara(fate), and LaSean's (Zutarafan4ev) adventures read One in the Same by Zutarafan4ev includes the gaang, us, Vegeta, and Goku.**


	5. Changes

**Disclaimer: I dont own DBZ if I did Vegeta would have killed Majin Buu when he blew himself up.**

SHOUTING

* * *

Vegeta was beyond pissed. Not only had Bulma allowed the brats to stay without his permission, but she had also not given him any since the brats had gotten here 6 days ago.

"Videl have you noticed that Vegeta-sama has been acting differently."

"Yes I have Erasa."

"What are you two whispering about?"

"We're talking about our teacher's behavior, Sara."

"Y'all I think I know what's wrong with him."

"Are you sure Sandra?"

"Yea Erasa I think he ..."

"Would you brats SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"Geez, someone obviously didn't get any last night."

Vegeta sent LaSean the most menacing, savage, animalistic growl the Orange Star High School students had ever heard.

Due to LaSean's dumb luck the bell rang before Vegeta even had the chance to take action. LaSean ran out of the classroom as fast as she could. In fact she was the first person at their next period class (Art) which was clear on the other side of school. She even got there before the kids who were right next door to the art room.

* * *

*Timeskip*

"Sandra, we're going to have to use your car to get to Capsule Corp. before Vegeta."

"Fine, but I'm driving."

"Can't this car go any faster!"

"No it can't LaSean, besides your the one who pissed him off."

The girls somehow managed to get to Capsule Corp. before Vegeta.

"Okay, y'all take off your backpacks and lock the door; then all we have to do is find a place to hide in Bulma's lab and we're home free."

"What are you doing Sandra! You're the one who said to leave our backpacks!"

"I know what I said Sara, but I can't leave Chibi behind!"

"Fine, but wrap him up in a blanket."

The girls had just rounded the corner and were almost inside Bulma's lab when they heard the door burst open. They quickly got into Bulma's lab and locked the doors."

"Where are we going to hide?"

"LaSean, Sara, we can hide in here. I heard Bulma say that you can lock it from the inside."

"Won't Vegeta just force it open?"

"No he won't Sara. I heard Bulma talking to Trunks and Vegeta about how she has been working on this machine for months on end, and that if something happened to it, well lets just say it won't be pretty."

The girls managed to get into the machine fairly quickly, but alas they were not fast enough, because as soon as LaSean stepped into the machine the door burst open."

"Close the door! Close the door!"

"I'm closing it! I'm closing it!"

Vegeta got into the machine before it could finish closing. LaSean tried to push Vegeta out, but sadly the door closed before she could get him out

"You're all mine now brats."

Sandra panicked, clutched her Chibi 'Geta thightly, and began pressing random buttons. All of a sudden nobody could move.

"What did you brats do!" Vegeta said as he looked towards LaSean.

"Don't look at me, I didn't do anything!"

"What did you Sandra!"

"How the fuck should I know Sara, I panicked and pressed random buttons."

All of a sudden there was a huge flash of blue light. Everyone had somehow been ejected by the macjine and were now currently unconsious. Sometime later Bulma walked into the lab and began to wake everyone up. "Are you guys alright?"

"Yea."

"You guys should probably come get some dinner, then go rest up, I wouldn't want any of you to pass out on me."

* * *

*The next morning*

LaSean awoke the next day feeling unbalanced. "Thank got its Saturday." She then undressed herself and stepped into the shower. While washing herself she felt something furry brush against her leg. " THERE'S SOMETHING IN THE SHOWER!"

Bulma ran up the stairs to go check on LaSean. "Calm down LaSean its probably just one of my mom's pets."

Suddenly everyone heard Sandra's scream followed by a loud thud.

"I'll be right back LaSean I have to go see what happened."

* * *

"Are you okay Sandra?''

"Yes, but I shouldn't be, I just fell down the stairs and I don't even have a bruise, Trunks I'm freaking out."

"What did you trip on?"

"I tripped on this." She then pulled on the object and let out a yelp of pain. "OH MY GOD I HAVE A TAIL, A SAIYAN TAIL!"

"WHAT! You better not be lying brat!"

"I'm not Vegeta, look for yourself."

"How is this even possible!"

"What's going on here!"

"Bulma, your timing couldn't have been better, what is that machine you have been working on for?"

"It's supposed to be a machine that makes blood transfusion easier, it hasn't been tested yet."

"I know what happened to us!"

"Sandra, WHY DO I HAVE A TAIL!"

"I'm getting to that Sara don't interrupt. When we fell into the machine I must have accidentally activated it, and since Vegeta was in there with us his Saiyan blood must have mixed into our human blood, but not visa versa because if it had Vegeta would have noticed some changes by now."

"Shit."

"Exactly, since I ain't going to explain this again one of y'all is going to have to explain it to LaSean, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go freak out in my room."

"Can some one explain THIS." LaSean said as she held up her tail

* * *

"THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! THIS IS ALL ANDREW'S FAULT HE SHOULD KNOW BETTER THAN TO LET US GO ANYWHERE BY OURSELVES. I HATE HIM. I HATE EVERYONE. WHY DOES SHIT LIKE THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME!" Sandra then broke down and started crying. "I could really use a tissue or something right about now." Chibi then walked up to Sandra with a box of tissues.**(A/N: Don't mind how Sandra is acting that's just the way she freaks out it starts calmly, then she goes into rage and hates everything, and then she begins to cry and feels bad about what she says she has nothing against being a Saiyan, she is actually very happy about that.)**

"Thanks Chibi I really appreciate it."

"Your welcome." Chibi responded in a soft, timid voice.

"Thanks Chibi, you're always there for me. This is why I prefer your company over other people... did you just walk, talk, and hand me LaSean's box of tissues?"

Chibi nodded.

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE ALIVE! YES! I LOVE THIS!" She then grabbed Chibi and started dancing with him. "This is awesome Chibi, we have to tell everyone, get on my back and lets go." Sandra wrapped her tail around her waist and ran down the stairs and into the living room where everyone else was currently residing. "Chibi's alive y'all!"

"That's great Sandra."

"Whose Chibi?"

"Be like that LaSean, be like that, and this is Chibi." Sandra said as she put Chibi down.

"Look Vegeta her doll looks just like you except it has bangs."

"Where did you get it at brat."

"1st of all my name is Sandra. Secondly his name is Chibi Vegeta, but you can call him Chibi, and lastly I don't remember. I've had him since I was little, but now he's alive."

"Are you sure?''

"Yes I am Trunks, I'll prove it to you. Chibi copy Daddy's posture."

"Wait whose your dad?"

"Vegeta."

"WHAT!"

"Oh right I forgot to mention that, since we have your DNA in our veins that makes us your daughters, now Chibi copy him."

Chibi nodded and copied Vegeta, but nobody said anything because they hadn't gotten over their shock yet.

* * *

**RR. So what did y'all think. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I had writters block and then my phone broke and I got a teenager fired. If your interested in more of LaSean, Sandra, and Sara's adventures read ****One in the Same**** by Zutarafan4ev it includes the girls, Vegeta, Goku, and the Gaang from Avatar the Last Airbender, until next time. Don't forget to review.**


	6. Training

**Thank you reviewers you are very much appreciated btw Fate and Zutarafan4ev I hope you dont mind but I changed some things.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own DBZ if I did Vegeta would have had a much larger part in GT**

_**telepathic communication**_

**Thoughts**

SHOUTING

* * *

"So does that make you my new sisters?"

"Yes."

"Isn't this great Vegeta, I've always wanted a daughter and now I have three. Girls, sometime later remind me to take you on a shopping spree."

"Thanks ... mom."

"WOMAN THEY CAN NOT STAY HERE!"

"WHY THE HELL NOT VEGETA!"

"Because ever since we got here you and daddy haven't been doing it, and due to daddy's overactive Saiyan sex drive he's very irritable, well more than usual, and out of whack right now, besides I've seen the way he looks at you while we're eating dinner."

"Sandra, if it wasn't for the fact that your doll is freaking me out you would've been slapped by now, you can't just say stuff like that around Trunks."

"Please, LaSean. All three of us know that Trunks has walked in enough times to ensure that my talk will not scar him in the least, and it doesn't help that Vegeta keeps going even after he notices Trunks is in there."

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU KNOW ABOUT MY SEX LIFE TOO!"

"Yes daddy, even the nasty details." **(A/N I scarred myself when I accidentally read a V/B lemon)**

"Well isn't that just fan-fucking-tastic."

"So daddy. I was wondering if you could train me."

"If your training Sandra, you better train LaSean and me too we ain't going to be left behind."

"Give me one good reason as to why I just train you brats."

"Sandra, tell him why he should train us."

"Why don't you do it Sara?"

"Because I'm older than you, and I don't feel like explaining it, and between you and LaSean you're the better option."

"Hey!"

"You're right Sara. Daddy, you have to train us we're descendants of the Saiyan race, it's in our blood to fight. Do you what Kakarot's offspring to be stronger than yours? HELL NO! They are low class Saiyans, we have royal blood flowing through our veins, we are superior. Goku has already reached Super Saiyan 3! Are you going to take that sitting down FUCK NO! Not when we know the secret to Super Saiyan 4. With your help we could all become Super Saiyan 4s, and then our place on top of the food chain will be restored. You will be the strongest being in the whole mother fucking universe. The Kais won't even be able to dream about stopping you. Once Kuriza is out of the way you can take your rightful place as ruler of the universe. Then you *slap* Oww LaSean what was that for."

"She said to convince Vegeta to train us, not send him on a war path."

"Well I'm sorry I got caught up in the moment."

"Dad whose Kuriza?"

"Frieza's son, but how do I know you aren't lying to me?"

"For the simple fact that you would have been able to pick up wether or not I was lying."

"Fine, I'll train you."

"Hooray! To the GR!"

* * *

*At the GR*

Vegeta moved to the GR console and set it for 100x Earth's normal gravity. "When you brats manage to run in this field then I shall train you, but I doubt you'll even be able to crawl."

"You asswipe!"

"Don't flatter me brat."

"My name is LASEAN! YOU JERK!"

After 30 minutes the girls had managed to stand in the gravity field, and were starting to walk. It was then that Sara noticed that Vegeta was meditating with his back towards them."Look he isn't even paying attention to us."

"I heard that brat."

"Grrrrrr."

_**"Sara, LaSean I have an idea."**_

"Sandra?"

_**"Shhh. Talk telepathically so he can't hear our conversation."**_

_**"Can't he just get into our conversation whenever he wants."**_

_**"He can Sara, but he's not going to because he doesn't know that we know that Saiyans know how to talk telepathically, besides I have a plan that's going to piss him off, and make him proud at the same time."**_

_**"Incase you haven't noticed Sandra, we can barely move."**_

_**"Don't patronize me LaSean I have that covered too. Remember the episode **__**Take Flight Videl**__** all we have to do is do what Gohan told Videl to do just pull out your ki and a ki ball shall form and then push it out from under you to fly."**_

_**"Didn't it take Videl several lessons to learn how to do it?"**_

_**"It did, but we're Saiyans it comes naturally to us just try it."**_

_**"This is so awesome! It actually works."**_

_**"Told you, now I have a plan to get back at daddy."**_

_**"What is it I really want to punch Vegeta in the face."**_

_**"I know you do Lasean but don't worry our first move is going to totally piss him off, now we've all seen Goku's Kamehameha Wave. Right?**_

_**"Yes."**_

_**"And we've all seen Vegeta's signature moves. Right?"**_

_**"I haven't seen all of them."**_

_**"Don't worry LaSean I'll send you the moves telepathically."**_

_**"Alright."**_

_**"Now listen to the plan."**_

_**Phase 1: We'll charge up a Kamehameha Wave and throw it at Daddy, but don't put all your power into it, this first attack is only to shock him and piss him off**_

_**"How is that going to piss him off?"**_

_**"Well, LaSean, its the move Goku used to overpower him, and the move Gohan used to kill Cell, its bound to piss him off. Now before I move on what attack, of Daddy's, do y'all want to do?"**_

_**"I call Galick Gun!"**_

_**"I don't really know all his attacks."**_

_**"Fine then, I get Final Flash, and LaSean you get Big Bang attack."**_

_**Phase 2: Using my speed I'll get behind him and strike him with a Final Flash. Then LaSean, using her sneakiness will attack him with a Big Bang Attack seconds after I deliver my attack. Then Sara, since you're the strongest you're going to shoot off a Galick Gun as the finishing move.**_

_**"Slight problem with your plan Sandra, won't he just dodge the Kamehameha Wave?"**_

_**"Not if there's a chance of the GR console being destroyed."**_

_**"Let's do it!"**_

"Ready, Phase 1 Now!"

"What are you brats going on about." Vegeta said as he got out of his meditation state and stood infront of the GR console. He then saw the glowing ki in their hands

KAAAAA-MEEEEEEE-HAAAA-MEEEEEE- HAAAAAA

Vegeta, hadn't expected the girls to be able to shoot ki blasts so he was caught by suprise and had to block the attack. **It just had to be Kakarot's attack!"**

_**"Phase 2 Go!"**_

"FINAL FLASH!"

Vegeta barely had enough time to block the attack before he heard another attack being called out.

"BIG BANG ATTACK!"

Vegeta extended his arms and began using his own ki to push the attacks back. That's when Sara took her chance and began to gather as much ki as possible then got up to point blank range and released her attack.

"GALICK GUN!"

After the attacks had stopped the girls stepped back and regrouped themselves, fully expecting to see a pissed of Vegeta, but instead when the smoke cleared Vegeta stood there with a shocked, slightly amused, proud face. He then headed towards the GR exit and motioned for the girls to follow, but before he fully exited he mumbled out in a barely audible voice "You girls show potential."

* * *

*In the living room*

"I feel so happy right now Chibi, we mastered 100x Earth's normal gravity in just a few hours. Isn't that great, daddy!"

"Hn."

"Yay!"

"Now girls I held up my end of the bargain, now its your turn."

"Okay, Sara go find a bat or something. LaSean would you like to do the honors?"

"Do you really need to ask?"

"Here I found this metallic bat."

"Daddy, don't move I have to find your tenth spinal plate from the bottom."

"What are you girls doing?"

"Good you're here mom, we might need you to help calm daddy down. I found it, LaSean you ready?"

"I'm ready."

"Go."

LaSean swung the bat against where Sandra had pointed towards. As soon as the bat hit, Vegeta let out a howl of pain and his whole body spasmed. He felt a sharp ripping sensation right around where his tail used to be. The pain began to subside and exhaustion swept through out his body.

"What... the fuck... did you... do to me!"

"That's not a nice way to show appreciation towards the people who not only grew your tail back,but they also got you a step closer towards Super Saiyan 4."

"How is this supposed to help me?"

"You need your tail to be able to transform into a Super Saiyan 4."

"Fine, tell me the rest."

"I can't." Sandra said as she opened a can of soda.

"What do you mean you CAN'T."

"I can't tell you because if I were to tell you, you would want to do it right away, and you're to weak to take a transformation like that right now. Besides I won't teach you until you agree to my conditions."

"What are your conditions?"

"Condition 1: I get to touch your hair. Condition 2: I get to touch your tail. Condition 3: I get to touch your Super Saiyan 4 hair. Condition 4: I get to touch your Super Saiyan 4 fur. Condition 5: You teach me, Sara, and LaSean how to control the Ozaru, and besides to make the first transformation you need the light of the natural full moon, but only for the first transformation, for the rest all you need to do is call forth the transformation."

"*Growls* Fine I agree to your terms."

"Yay!"

* * *

*5am the next morning*

"Daddy, daddy, open the door Chibi and I want to train with you."

"Why are we even up at this hour?"

"I'm an early riser, so c'mon lets train."

A few hours later during training a ki blast that had been deflected by a bot created a microscopic cut on Chibi's arm. All of a sudden a huge energy filled the GR. It made Trunks, Sara, and LaSean to run into the GR. They arrived just in time to see Sandra transform into a Super Saiyan and annihilate the training bot, then run over to Chibi to make sure he was okay. After she was sure he was okay she began to inspect herself. "Hey, I just noticed I'm a Super Saiyan."

Everyone else fell over anime style

* * *

**Moral of this story: Don't inflict any pain at all on Chibi, or suffer annihilation.**

**IMPORTANT: I am bringing a character into the story, I will not update until I have 5 reviews trying to guess who that is, whoever wins gets cookies and will be introduced at the begining of the story by Chibi.**

**Now RR and if you want to read more of the girls' adventures, read ****One in the Same**** by Zutarafan4ev it includes Sandra, Sara, LaSean, the Gaang from Avatar the Last Airbender, Vegeta, and Goku.**

**POWER HOUR, bye **


	7. Ascencion

Hey, Ruby here with Chibi to announce the winners of the contest and respond to some reviews.

Chibi: Congratulations **Zutarafan4ev** and **Fate** for guessing correctly *hands them each a cyber-cookie*

**Krazydbzfan: **Thanks your stories are great too.

**Hidan's KittyKat: **Thanks and I don't remember, and as cool as it would be for Goku to have his own crazy teenagers he can't cuz he's dead, and Kuriza might make an appearance but your going to have to keep reading to find out.

**Aspygirl:** Andrew will appear later, but sadly I can't make any more Saiyans because Geta already has enough kids, Goku's dead, and I don't think Gohan, Trunks, or Goten are ready to be fathers.

**ItaSasu Lover18: **Andrew will appear later and I'm still not sure about Kuriza, but sadly Goku is dead so I can't make any Saiyans with his blood, yet."

**Jashinista: **Andrew will appear later, but sadly I can't make any more Saiyans because Geta already has enough kids, Goku's dead, and I don't think Gohan, Trunks, or Goten are ready to be fathers. I don't think this story will have lemons, limes maybe, but not lemons

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ**

SHOUTING

_**Telepathic communication**_

Sandra will always call Vegeta daddy. Sara will call Vegeta dad on normal occasions and daddy when she wants something. LaSean will call Vegeta Vegeta or dad depending on her mood and daddy when she wants something.

* * *

"This is so awesome. I'm the first female Super Saiyan."

"Shut up Sandra!"

"LaSean, is that jealousy I hear in your voice?"

"Grrrrrr."

"You better teach me how to do that. By the way what made you transform."

"Chibi's arm got cut off."

"OH HELL NO! WHO DID IT TO HIM! THEY MUST DIE!" Sara had unknowingly pushed all of her energy to the surface. Her hair began to flicker gold and her eyes had become a scream she transformed into a Super Saiyan.

"Alright Sara!"

"That's not fair I'm the ony one here who isn't a Super Saiyan."

"Well then brat you're just going to have to work harder."

"Shut the fuck up Vegeta!"

"Don't you scream at daddy! Besides I know something that will cheer you up," Sandra said while powering down from Super Saiyan. "Sara power down."

"No! You ain't the boss of me, baka!"

"Fine, but don't blame me when you get interrogated."

*Sigh* "Fine."

"Oh, and LaSean incase you haven't noticed by now Piccolo's on his way here. In fact he should be here in 3-2-1."

"Vegeta, come out, you have some explaining to do." Piccolo waited patiently for the GR door to open and Vegeta to walk out, sadly it was not Vegeta who walked out. It was LaSean, and she grabbed onto Piccolo with a very tight hug. "Oh my god Piccolo, I love you, you're the best! I don't care what Sandra or Sara say, besides Akira Toriyama and millions of Piccolo fangirls agree with me."

Piccolo tried, and failed to remove LaSean, and had a confused look on his face.

"You're wrong about that LaSean, Piccolo might be great and all, but he's just a Namekian. Saiyans are the best and greatest of all."

"Oh yea then how come there's only 1 full blooded Saiyan left and a planet full of Namekians." LaSean let go of Piccolo as she debated with Sandra; much to Piccolo's relief.

"First of all there are 2 full blooded Saiyans left, don't forget about Uncle Tarble. Secondly there isn't a planet full of Namekians, Planet Namek consists of only 100 Namekians. And lastly, there's only 2 full blooded Saiyans left is because they were so strong that Frieza, who was the strongest in the universe at that time I might add, feared them."

Vegeta felt pride in the way his daughter had defended the Saiyan race.

"Piccolo's still better." **(A/N: LaSean also feels that Saiyans, as a whole, are better tha Nameks, but her favorite character is Piccolo, but if someone were to ask her what race was better, she'd say Saiyans, the only reason she's doing this is because she wants to spite Sandra, Sara and Vegeta.)**

"Better in what way." Sandra said while raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"Ewww Sandra, you just had to say that."

"You know me Sara, I can't let a comment like that slide, besides look at how badly LaSean is blushing."

"Vegeta, who are these girls?"

"Not that its any of your business Namek, but the girls are my daughters."

_**"Did y'all here that, daddy just accepted us as his daughters!"**_

_**"He must be so proud of us."**_

_**"I know**__**right."**_

_**"Don't you to think you're overreacting just an itty-bitty bit."**_

_**"LaSean, he's accepted us in less than a week, it took Mirai Trunks more than a year to get to where we are now!"**_

_**"Yea, what Sandra said, and since he's accepted us we are now Saiyan Princesses."**_

_**"Oh my god!"**_

_**"Exactly! Think of all the shit we could get away with!"**_

"Would you three stop it! You're giving me a migraine **(A/N: In my fanfic Piccolo can sense when people r talkin telepathically, he doesnt know whar theyre saying but the vibrations of it annoy him.)**

"You mean a Vegeta."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Nice one Sara."

"Thanks."

It was then that LaSean noticed that Chibi was no longer by Sandra's side, instead he was floating behind Piccolo with an evil look on his face.

"Saaaaandra?"

"What, LaSean?"

"What is Chibi doing?"

"He is basically doing what any Saiyan male would do when a unknown non-Saiyan male threatens a Saiyan female."

"And what is that exactly?"

Sandra never got the chance to answer because she was cut off by a loud bang, followed by a grunt of pain. The girls turned around and saw Piccolo with a huge hole in his abdomen.

"NO! PICCOLO!" LaSean screamed out in rage, and allowed her fury to consume her being. She let out a scream and transformed into a Super Saiyan. "You are going to die Chibi!"

"OH HELLS NO! You are not laying one single solitary finger on Chibi!" Sandra screamed getting in between Chibi and the now furious LaSean, while powering up to Super Saiyan.

"You want a fight! LET'S GO!" LaSean phased forward and kneed Sandra in the stomach. Sandra quickly retaliated by grabbing LaSean's leg, twisting it, and slaming her into the ground.

While LaSean and Sandra were fighting Sara went into the house, got a senzu bean, and fed it to Piccolo. "Bakas stop fighting Piccolo's all better now."

"Oh thank god." LaSean said as she powered down and ran over there to hug Piccolo.

"You know LaSean I believe you owe Chibi an apology and a thank you."

"Why should I?"

"Well, you should apologize because you threatened to kill him, and you should thank him because if he hadn't shot Piccolo you would not have transformed, so technically it's Chibi's fault that you transformed."

"Vegeta what's going on here and what do you mean by saying that they are your daughters?"

"You'll just have to wait until the reunion Piccolo."

"How long have you been standing there Woman?"

"Long enough."

"Fair enough, I have to go back to the Lookout to tell Dende about this anyway."

"Wait Piccolo, don't go." LaSean said, but Piccolo was long gone. "Oh well, let's go get lunch."

* * *

*Later that week*

"Daddy, its the full moon tonight, which means tonight is the night you become a Super Saiyan 4, which means starting tonight, you will be the strongest being in the universe, and tonight I get to touch your hair and your tail."

"Wow Sandra, just wow."

"Fine get to it brat."

Not even a split second later Sandra had her hands in Vegeta's hair. "Wow, its so soft, but stiff, its so cool. Now for the fun part. Your tail is so soft, Sara you have to touch this. Now all we have to do is scratch this area and...

Before the rest of Sandra's statement was finished, the room was filled with the sound of Vegeta's deep purr. "That's...enough...brat." Vegeta managed to say between purrs.

"Not yet dad."

"Come on Sara, we wouldn't want to accidentally over stimulate him."

"Fine."

"Vegeta, if you're going to teach the girls how to control that giant ape thing you Saiyans turn into, do it somewhere deserted the last thing I need is to see you 4 on the news. Girls, I made you some gear for Saiyan females."

"Thanks mom, we're leaving as soon as we change."

"Hurry up Bakas!"

"We're hurrying Sara, we can't change as fast as you do."

"Brats, follow me, I know the perfect place for the transformation."

* * *

"Isn't this the same place where you fought Goku all those years ago?"

"Yes, brat."

"My name is Sandra."

"Hey Vegeta isn't this the same place where you lost against Goku and your tail got cut off?"

"Yes, brat."

"Name's LaSean."

"And once I find the fat bastard who cut it off, I'll send him on a one way trip to Otherworld."

"You're talking about Yajirobe aren't you. Hey Sandra where does he live again?"

"He lives at Korin tower, with Korin, Sara."

"Enough! We will discuss that later, right now we have more important things to attend to, such as me becoming a Super Saiyan 4."

"Fine, don't get your panties in a twist."

Almost simultaneously the 4 Saiyans looked up at the moon. Their bodies began to spasm, **(A/N: I have no better word to describe it.) **and their pupils became smaller and took on a pinkish hue. Their bodies began to expand, and dark brown fur grew along their bodies.

* * *

*Timeskip*** (A/N: Don't hate me, I just don't have any idea as to how Vegeta would train the girls. Everyone is currently an Oozaru)**

"This is so awesome!"

"I know right."

"LaSean, Sara, I just had an awesome idea! Lets go rampage by Mr. Satan's mansion. We're going to scare the shit out of him. It would make this day perfect."

"As fun as that would be, the Woman would kill me if I allowed you to do that, besides, you still haven't held up your end of the bargain. I'm beginning to think you made the whole Super Saiyan 4 thing up."

"Don't worry daddy, I wouldn't lie to you about something as important as this. I just need to make sure everything is in place. LaSean, Sara give him some space. We have 45 minutes of moonlight left, that should be enough time. Daddy are you ready?"

"Hn."

"Okay daddy, transform into a Super Saiyan 2."

Vegeta did as he was told and transformed.

"The state you're in is called the Golden Oozaru. Now, you need to focus on both raising your power, and absorbing blutz waves."

Vegeta began to absorb blutz waves, and his body was encased in a golden light. He then shrank back down to his original size and the golden light disappeared. He had crimson red fur everywhere on his body except his chest; his hair was still in its flame like style, but it als cascaded down his back.

"This power, it's inconceivable."

"Told you daddy, when Majin Buu comes along, he won't know what hit him." Sandra gasped and covered her mouth, thankfully Vegeta had not noticed, or chose to ignore his statement.

"Damnit Sandra, learn to keep your mouth shut!"

"Sorry LaSean."

"Brat, will this transformation wear off once the sun rises."

"No dad, it will stay until you go to sleep, get knocked out, or you choose not to maintain the transformation anymore. You can easily use it now, you don't have to go through the whole process again, you just need to call it forth like you do with your other Super Saiyan transformations."

"Good to know brat."

"My name is SARA! IS IT SO HARD TO LEARN OUR NAMES! THEY'RE 2 SYLLABLE NAMES!"

"Whatever brat."

"YOU ARE IMPOSSIBLE."

"Hey look, the sun is rising."

The girls let out a roar and began to shrink back to their normal size and then collapsed on the ground. Vegeta picked them all up and flew them to Capsule Corp. When he got there he went upstairs and put the girls in their rooms, but before he could leave, he felt a tug on his pants' leg. He looked down and saw Chibi glaring at him with hateful eyes.

"Get off of me."

"No." After Chibi said that one word, Vegeta could have sworn the room got 20 degrees colder. "Where were you."

"That's none of your business you brat."

"It is my business you asshole, what the fuck happened to her!" Chibi growled out the room temperature dropping with every syllable that escaped his mouth.

Thankfully, a semi-awake Sandra went up to Chibi and got him into the bed with her and fell back to sleep. Vegeta began to walk out of the room, but not before Chibi sent him a look that clearly said "I'm watching you"

* * *

Vegeta walked into his room and was surprised to see Bulma awake, and waiting for him.

"Look at you Vegeta." she then went up to him and pulled at the waist band of his pants. "Good to know that is still the same. How about we celebrate your success, but don't power down, I want to see how long it takes to make a Super Saiyan 4 scream."

* * *

**So whatdya think RR. If you want to read more of Sandra, LaSean, and Sara's adventures read ****One in the Same**** by Zutarafan4ev, it includes the girls, the Gaang from Avatar the Last Airbender, Goku, and Vegeta.**


	8. Reunion

Hi guys, Sorry it took me so long to update, but enough with the chit-chat we have a story to get to.

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ**

**Thoughts**

SHOUTING

_**lyrics**_

(translation)

* * *

Vegeta woke up tp the smell of breakfast **"That's odd, the Woman's ditzy mother is away at some place called the Bahamas, and the Woman is still asleep next to me. Who could blame her? She was having **_**fun**_** with a Super Saiyan 4 all night. That leads me to the question of who is making breakfast. I better go check it out." **Vegeta quickly put on some shorts and headed towards the kitchen. The sight before him could only be described as weird.

"Sandra remind me again, why we are making breakfast?"

"Because Daddy and mommy where busy screwing eachother last night throughout the whole night. I sincerely doubt that mom has enough energy to do it and dad would never "lower himself to these standards", besides I want Chibi's first meal to be made by us."

"Can Chibi even eat?"

"I think so, LaSean."

By this point Chibi was already seated at the table and was staring off into space. Sandra then began to spoon feed him. After a while Chibi noticed Vegeta's presence and sent him the "I'm watching you" sign.

"Hi Daddy, have a seat, we made you breakfast."

Vegeta walked over to the table and began to eat, after a few minutes Trunks also came down. Bulma came down for breakfast about 15 minutes after Trunks.

"Thanks for breakfast girls. Are you excited about finally meeting the Z-Fighters today?"

"Yes mom, Daddy, can I punch Yamcha in the face?"

"Of course you can LaSean."

"It's nice to know you're trying dad, but my name is SARA S-A-RA IS IT REALLY THAT HARD TO LEARN!"

"Sara I want to tell you something, but I don't think I should."

"What is it? Tell me!"

"Well... Saiyans have perfect memory, so basically Daddy is just doing this to spite you."

"I see your the brains of the outfit brat."

"Hey I take offence to that Vegeta."

"I see you still haven't learned how to address me as father yet, you must be the slow one in the group."

"YOU ASSWIPE! I HATE YOU!"

"The feeling is mutual."

"You can't hate me I'm your daughter."

"Well aren't I your father."

"So what!"

"I can take away your privilages."

"Guys I..."

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE!"

"Guys..."

"YOU OBVIOUSLY DON'T KNOW WHAT I AM CAPABLE OF."

"GUYS!"

"I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY ASSHOLE!"

"I give up it's impossible to get y'alls attention."

"IS THAT A CHALLENGE YOU SNIVELING BRAT!"

"SO WHAT IF IT IS OLD MAN!"

"WELL THEN..."

Vegeta was cut off by the abrupt drop in the room's temperature.

"It's f-f-freezing in here."

"For once I agree with you brat."

"I think the A/C unit malfunctioned guys, but don't worry I'll have it fixed in a few minutes."

"That won't be neccesary Blue."

"Vegeta I told you that if you didn't stop calling me Woman Trunks would make up his own nickname for me."

"That wasn't me mom."

"Then who was it?"

"It was me."

Everyone in the room turned to look at Chibi.

"I'll stop now if you want me to."

Bulma nodded her head slowly, and the room's temperature turned back to normal almost immediately.

"Thanks Chibi, now that I have y'alls attention... I forgot what I was going to say."

"Wow Sandra just wow."

"Shut up LaSean!"

"Girls stop fighting. There is plenty of time to get ready for the party at 3 p.m., and if I catch any of you fighting, you won't get ANY of the things you need to survive. This includes you too Vegeta."

"Okay mom, can I go over to Goten's house until the party?"

"Sure you can Trunks."

"Thanks mom!"

* * *

**Timeskip: 2:50pm**

Ding,Ding,Ding

"Hi Chi-Chi you guys are the first ones here come on in and make yourselves at home."

In 30 minutes all the Z-Fighters were assembled in Bulma's living room.

"Hi B, how are you?"

"I'm doing great Yamcha, the party will comence shortly we're just waiting for the guests of honor to arrive."

"Um... Bulma? Aren't we all already here?"

"We are Krillin, but we have a few additions to our group. I wonder where they are at though?"

"Hey Bulma where did you get this doll at, it look just like Vegeta?"

"Yamcha put him down, Chibi do you know why the girls are taking so long?"

Everyone placed their attention on Bulma.

"Aunt Bulma you do know you're talking to a doll right?"

"I'm not a doll Son Gohan I am a living plushie, and Blue last I heard they were having some sort of fashion drama."

Suddenly there was a shout from upstairs.

"Chibi go ahead and introduce us."

"Introducing: The Three Bakas."

"You little bastard I'm going to strangle you."

"Like HFIL you are LaSean don't make me go SSJ on your ass."

"Bakas stop fighting! Hi my name is Sara, the girl with the pony tail is Sandra, and the girl who wants to strangle Chibi is LaSean."

The girls were all wearing a black T-Shirt that said- _**Bitch you just jealous of my S.S.S**_ on the front and had a picture of all the Super Saiyans on the back. They had on blue jeans that had the red royal Saiyan crest on them.

"So you girls are the newbies huh, how'd ya get into the group?"

"Well 18, we're Vegeta's daughters."

"WHAT!"

"It's a long story and I don't think your feeble could handle it."

"I see you haven't changed a bit Vegeta."

"What's with the hair cue-ball?"

"Daddy, can I punch Yamcha in the face now?"

"Of course you can Sara."

By the time the word Sara had escaped Vegeta's mouth, Yamcha was already on the floor holding his jaw.

"What the fuck was that for!"

"That was for being an asshole towards mom, and always cheating on her."

"That's personal kid, how did you know that?"

"I have my ways."

"Sara stop hogging Yamcha, we all want to punch him."

"Nobody else is punching Yamcha."

"But mom..."

"No buts!"

"Sorry about that Yamcha the girls are very spunky."

"It's okay Bulma."

"Enough small talk, I came here to figure out how these girls have the power they have."

"Daddy, Daddy, can I explain?"

"Did she just call Vegeta daddy?"

"I'm pretty sure she did Krillin."

"Why do you always want to explain things brat?"

"I dunno daddy."

"We're Saiyans, well half-Saiyans, end of story."

"How?"

"We're Vegeta's girls."

"LaSean, Sara, y'all are stealing my explanation."

"How is that even possible?"

"And this is where Sandra explains."

"Thanks LaSean, now let me explain. Basically LaSean, Sara, and I were in some city whose name escapes me, than we signed up for classes at Orange Star High School, and met Gohan. Then we met daddy who at the time was just our homeroom teacher. Then I said things I shouldn't have and daddy brought us to Capsule Corp, and once mom found out we were orphans she allowed us to stay here. Then one day daddy was more irritable thatn usual and LaSean said something that set him off, so we had to run/drive home and hid in a strange machine, which turned out to be a blood transfusion machine, but daddy caught up to us and got into the machine with us, so I panicked and pressed some random buttons on the machine, and long story short LaSean, Sara, and I became demi-Saiyans, and Chibi gained life."

After a whole 5 minutes of silence Yamcha burst out laughing.

"Yeah right kid."

By this point LaSean had pulled out a small black book and was making some scribbles in it.

"I mean seriously, how gulible do you think we are if you honestly expect us to believe that."

More scribbles.

"Oh and news flash aren't you a little old to take an ugly doll everywhere with, because I've seen better things in the junkyard."

LaSean made a few more scribbles in her book and turned to look at Sandra who looked ready to explode.

"You motherfucker how DARE YOU say things like that about Chibi! I HOPE YOU BURN IN HFIL YOU ASSHOLE," Sandra snapped her fingers and continued, "Chibi! WHOOP HIS ASS!"

Chibi gave Yamcha an evil smirk and suddenly the whole room seemed to distort and turn a dark purple.

"What's going on ?.!"

"I don't know Krillin why are you asking me this?"

"Because Bulma is all the way over there and you're the only other nerd in the group!"

Krillin and Gohan abruptly stopped talking when the room's temperature dropped drastically.

Chibi began to walk towards Yamcha with a sadistic grin on his face.

"Hey kid, we're both civilized people I think we can settle this peacefully."

In response to that Chibi punched Yamcha in the face. Yamcha tried punching Chibi back, but Chibi was to fast for him. Chibi grabbed the arm that Yamcha had used to attack him and flipped him over his shoulder. Yamcha got back on his feet and somehow managed to land a kick on Chibi. Big mistake. Chibi reacted rather violently to that and tackled Yamcha to the ground. Yamcha tried to get Chibi off of him and was able to wrap his arm around Chibi. Chibi struggled in his arms but couldn't get free so he did what any Saiyan in his situation would do, he bit down on Yamcha's arm. Yamcha screamed in pain and miraclulously got Chibi off, but Chibi tripped him, got really close to his ear and whispered, "Say goodbye to your manhood." and with that Chibi kicked Yamcha with all his power, in the family jewels. Needless to say Yamcha let out a very loud very girly scream. Chibi was about to stab Yamcha through the stomach when Sandra spoke up.

"Chibi that's enough we still have a party we need to get back to, and the food is getting cold."

Like magic the whole room turned back to normal and Chibi was back in Sandra's arms.

"Now people this only happened because Yamcha dissed Chibi while Sandra was within hearing range, for your own health don't diss chibi while Sandra is within hearing range."

"Thanks for the warning... Sara."

"No problem 18."

* * *

The rest of the party went by smoothly and there were no more fights.

It was around 8;30 when Krillin spoke up "Hey Bulma, I had an idea for an end of the party competition."

"Okay Krillin what is it?"

"Well, I was thinking that we should have a singing competition."

"That's a great idea Krillin, we should make it a duet song song that you have to amke up and you need to provide your own music."

"That's great Bulma lets do it."

Bulma quickly announced the event that was going to take place and had 3 teams competing.

"How did you brats even convince me into doing this!"

"Because Sandra thinks you and Chibi have a good chance at winning this."

"Thanks for the support LaSean, and Daddy you have to admit that I have a point I mean seriously our competition is Krillin and Yamcha, and Gohan and Piccolo."

"How did Gohan even get Piccolo to compete?"

"I have no idea Lasean."

"Enough brats! How am I supposed to win incase you forgot we need music and have to come up with a song."

"I got that covered Daddy just read this lyrics, and LaSean, Sara and I know how to play this song."

"Grrrrrr."

"Don't growl dad besides Sandra made sure Chibi knows this song by heart, besides you'll love this song."

"Sara is right Daddy."

"Okay the teams have had enough time to prepare, so lets get this contest started!" Bulma announced through a microphone.

Krillin, Yamcha, Piccolo, and Gohan had already had their turn, and so far Gohan and Piccolo where winning.

When it was Vegeta and Chibi's turn the girls quickly arranced themselves on the stage. Sandra was playing on an electric guitar that was shaped like the royal Saiyan crest, Sara was playing on drums with the royal Saiyan crest on them and LaSean was the background singer.

Vegeta grabbed the microphone and felt a slight apprehension at singing infront of the Z-Fighters, but he knew there was no going back once the girls started playing. He waited for the cue that Sandra said Chibi knew and when they got to it both him and Chibi started singing.

**(A/N: If it helps you see this song go to YouTube and type in Saiyan Blood)**

_**Kisama ga dare de arou to**_ (I don't care who you are)

_**Ore ni wa kesshite kanawanai**_ (You're absolutely no match for me)

_**I am the prince of Saiyan **_(I am the prince of Saiyan)

_**Oboetoku ga ii**_ (You'd better remember that)

_**Donna ni uchinomesarete mo**_ (No matter how much I get beat down)

_**Hokori wa kesshite kudakenai**_ (My pride will absolutely never break)

_**I am the prince of Saiyan**_ (I am the prince of Saiyans)

_**Ore ga Nanbaa Wan**_ (I'm number one)

_**Tatakau tabi**__**Kizutsuku tabi ni**__**Higher **_(With each fight, and each wound, [I go] higher)

_**Tsuyokunatte yuku **_(I become stronger)

_**Sentou shuzoku**__**Sore ga ore no chi sa**_ (My blood is the blood of a fighting race)

_**Saiyan blood!**_ (Saiyan blood!)

_**Get you down! Get you down!**_ (Get you down! Get you down!)

_**Tatakau tame ni umareta ze**_ (I was born to fight)

_**Beat you down! Beat you down!**_ (Beat you down! Beat you down!)

_**Densetsu wa ima ore ni naru **_(Now I shall become the legend)

_**Negai wa hitotsu dake sa **_(I have just one wish)

_**Eien ni tatakaeru inochi **_(A life where I can fight forever)

_**I am the prince of Saiyan **_(I am the prince of Saiyans)

_**Ii ki ni naru na Kakarotto **_(Don't get too full of yourself, Kakarot)

_**Kisama wa kakyuu senshi da **_(You're just a low-level warrior)

_**Uchuu o te ni **_(The universe is mine for the taking)

_**I am the prince of Saiyan **_(I am the prince of Saiyan)

_**Kuzu-domo to ore wa chigau **_(I'm different from scum like you)

_**Konna pawaa ja **_(This isn't the power)

_**Konna supiido ja nai ze **_(This isn't the speed)

_**Tsuyokunatte yuku **_(I'll become stronger)

_**Koete miseru ze **__**Ore wa doko made mo **_(I'll surpass it all, you'll see)

_**Saiyan blood! **_(Saiyan blood!)

_**Get you down! Get you down! **_(Get you down! Get you down!)

_**Hijousa dake ga ruuru da ze **_(Heartlessness is my only rule)

_**Saiyan blood! **_(Saiyan blood!)

_**Beat you down! Beat you down! **_(Beat you down! Beat you down!)

_**Junsui na aku**__**Togisumase **_(My pure evil I will hone)

_**Ore wa ore shika koerarenai **_(Only I can outdo myself)

_**Sore ga unmei **_(That's my destiny)

_**Kodoku na hoshi de kamawanai **_(I don't mind being a lonely star)

_**Tada hikare **_(I'll simply shine)

_**Saiyan blood! **_(Saiyan blood!)

_**Get you down! Get you down! **_(Get you down! Get you down!)

_**Ore no mae ni tachitai nara **_(If you want to stand before me)

_**Saiyan blood! **_(Saiyan blood!)

_**Beat you down! Beat you down! **_(Beat you down! Beat you down!)

_**Subete o sutete tatsu ga ii **_(You'd better throw away everything)

_**Saiyan blood! **_(Saiyan blood!)

_**Get you down! Get you down! **_(Get you down! Get you down!)

_**Tatakau tame ni umareta ze **_(I was born to fight)

_**Beat you down! Beat you down! **_(Beat you down! Beat you down!)

_**Densetsu wa ima ore ni naru **_(Now I shall become the legend)

When the instrumental was over the winners of the competition snapped their fingers and walked off the stage

* * *

**RR So what did y'all think and I'm sorry for not making a performance for the other two teams I just had no idea what to do for them. Please no flames. Also if you want to read more of Sandra, Sara, and LaSean's crazy adventures read ****One in the Same**** by Zutarafan4ev it includes the Gaang from A:TLA, Goku, Vegeta, Sandra, Sara, and LaSean.**


	9. Halloween

**Ruby: Hi yall I'm here posting a halloween chapter that I hope might freak some of you out, or at least make you laugh at my failed attempts to scare you. Anyway before this begins please review your feedback really helps me write out new chapters. Now Chibi read the disclaimer.**

**Chibi: We don't own Dragonball Z or any of the songs or references on here.**

* * *

_lyrics_

SHOUTING

_[SHADOW]  
Boys and girls of every age  
Wouldn't you like to see something strange?_

_[SIAMESE SHADOW]_  
_Come with us and you will see_  
_This, our town of Halloween_

_[PUMPKIN PATCH CHORUS]_  
_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_  
_Pumpkins scream in the dead of night_

_[GHOSTS]_  
_This is Halloween, everybody make a scene_

_Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright  
It's our town, everybody scream_

_In this town of Halloween_

_[CREATURE UNDER THE BED]_  
_I am the one hiding under your bed_  
_Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red_

_[MAN UNDER THE STAIRS]_  
_I am the one hiding under yours stairs_  
_Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair_

_[CORPSE CHORUS]_  
_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

_[VAMPIRES]_  
_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_  
_In this town we call home_  
_Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

_[MAYOR]_  
_In this town, don't we love it now?_  
_Everybody's waiting for the next surprise_

_CORPSE CHORUS]  
Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can  
Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll..._

_[HARLEQUIN DEMON, WEREWOLF & MELTING MAN]_  
_Scream! This is Halloween_  
_Red 'n' black, slimy green_

_[WEREWOLF]_  
_Aren't you scared?_

_[WITCHES]_  
_Well, that's just fine_  
_Say it once, say it twice_  
_Take a chance and roll the dice_  
_Ride with the moon in the dead of night_

_[HANGING TREE]_  
_Everybody scream, everbody scream_

_[HANGED MEN]_  
_In our town of Halloween!_

_[CLOWN]_  
_I am the clown with the tear-away face_  
_Here in a flash and gone without a trace_

_[SECOND GHOUL]_  
_I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"_  
_I am the wind blowing through your hair_  
_[OOGIE BOOGIE SHADOW]_  
_I am the shadow on the moon at night_  
_Filling your dreams to the brim with fright_

_[CORPSE CHORUS]_  
_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_  
_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_  
_Halloween! Halloween!_

_[CHILD CORPSE TRIO]_  
_Tender lumplings everywhere_  
_Life's no fun without a good scare_

_[PARENT CORPSES]_  
_That's our job, but we're not mean_  
_In our town of Halloween_

_[CORPSE CHORUS]_  
_In this town_

_[MAYOR]_  
_Don't we love it now?_  
_Everybody's waiting for the next surprise_

_[CORPSE CHORUS]_  
_Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back_  
_And scream like a banshee_  
_Make you jump out of your skin_  
_This is Halloween, everyone scream_  
_Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy_

_Our man jack is King of the Pumpkin patch_  
_Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now!_

_[EVERYONE]  
This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

_[CORPSE CHILD TRIO]_  
_In this town we call home_  
_Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

_[EVERYONE]_  
_La la la la-la-la_

"Brat! Turn that thing off!"

"But dad, this is Halloween."

"Don't you even think of restarting that shit again!"

"Vegeta stop being a stick in the mud, you better get used to the music, we're hosting a Halloween party tonight at Capsule Corp."

"What!"

"That's awesome mom, I'm going to go tell Sandra and Sara."

* * *

**In Sandra's Room:**

"Sara c'mon stop being stuborn and help me pick out a costume for Chibi."

"Grrrrrrrr. Fine."

"Yay, but I have no clue as to what I'm going to dress him up as. What are you going to be?"

"Well, I'm going as Aphrodite an LaSean is going as a fallen angel. What are you going to be?"

"I'm going as a Saiyan Princess."

"How very original, is Chibi going as the Saiyan Prince."

"Shut up Sara, and no Chibi is not going as himself for Halloween."

"Guys, I have important news to tell you, mom is hosting a Halloween party here at Capsule Corp."

"That's awesome!"

"Oh, and dad said to bring your demon doll with you to scare the guests, his words, not mine."

"Oh my god c'mon Chibi we're going to the store to get you a little devil costume."

"I think she bypassed the insult LaSean."

"Yes Sara, yes she did."

"C'mon daddy I need to go get Chibi a costume for the party."

"Just go by yourself brat or ask your mother."

"I don't want to go by myself, and mom is busy. If you don't come with me who knows what might happen to me, I could get abducted, beaten up, raped, or worse forced to watch an 8-hour marathon of Dragonball Evolution."

"Grrrrrr. Fine brat we'll get a costume for your doll."

"Yay! Thanks Daddy. I'm going to go get Chibi ready for our shopping trip."

"Vegeta wait I'm coming with you and Sandra."

"Great now I have you of all the brats coming with me."

"What's that supposed to mean Vegeta?"

"It means that ... "

"Daddy, Chibi and I are ready to go."

"Fine get in the car."

"Oh, LaSean your coming with us?"

"Yeah, Its better than staying here and listen to Sara complain about her costume, besides this is the best opportunity to upgrade my costume."

"Okay."

* * *

**At the Mall**

"Wow, there are so many costumes here, how are we ever going to find a little devil costume Chibi's size?"

"Easy Sandra like this. Excuse me Miss can you help us?"

"Listen here you little bitch I'm on my self imposed lunch break, I don't get paid enough to find costumes for girls who are probably gonna end up becoming sluts or whores. I bet you're whoring around right now. How much is he (Vegeta) going to pay you for your services this Halloween? So go find your own fucking costume, and while your at it tell your prostitute in crime that walking around with a toy like a little girl who doesn't know any better. That's what that bitch pretends to be isn't it. She obviously isn't a virgin anymore. You sluts better get your horny selves out of my face."

The store attendant turned around and was about to leave when she felt herself being lifted up by the throat and slamed into a wall. She tried to scream, but was silenced by a hand to her mouth, "Don't even bother screaming no one will hear you. Do you see that doll over there."

The girl nodded very slowly.

"Well right now it is stopping time, and let me tell you, if you ever say anyting like that about any other member of my family I will not hesitate to kill you. The only reason I'm not ending your pathetic life is because we need a costume for the doll and you're the only person available, but for your sake you better hope I get satisfied tonight or else I will hunt you down, tear your flesh, and devour you while your still alive." To emphasize his point, he bit a piece of the girl's ear off, "and you're in your prime, making your blood all the more sweeter."

Vegeta nodded at Chibi, and Chibi let time flow naturaly.

"So will you help us find what we are looking for?"

"O-of c-c-course s-sir."

The girl quickly took Chibi's measurements and came back in less than a minute later with a little devil costume Chibi's size.

"Thanks Miss, how much does our dad have to pay you?"

"I-its on t-the h-house."

"Good, lets go girls."

"But dad..."

"No buts we are leaving right now and if you don't agree with me then I'm grounding you and you can't attend the party."

"Okay."

* * *

**Timeskip: Back At Capsule Corp**

"Girls, you should start getting ready for the party, it starts in an hour."

"Mom, is the Z-Gang coming?"

"Of course they are Sara, they all know I throw the best parties and I put up an ad to invite anyone into the party."

"What about security?"

"I'm suprised you asked Sara, we obviously have the best security there could possibly be, your father."

"True."

"C'mon Vegeta the Z-Fighters are already here."

"Don't rush me woman!"

"So Krillin, what are you dressed up as?"

"I'm a vampire, 18 is a seductress, and Maron is a fairy. What are you Gohan?"

"I'm a wizard, Goten's a gargoyle, mom is a fighter, and Piccolo is a snake."

"Interesting. What are you girls dressed up as?"

"Well Krillin, I'm Aphrodite."

"Who?"

"The greek goddess of beauty."

"Never heard of her."

"Well, anyway I'm Aphrodite, LaSean's a fallen angel, Sandra is a Saiyan Princess, Mom is a sorceress, Trunks is a werewolf, and I have no idea what dad is."

"Vegeta, hurry up, we're all waiting for you."

Vegeta stepped out of the room and descended down the stairs.

"Wow Vegeta, that costume looks so realistic, how long did it take you to make it."

The now Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta replied to Gohan, "It only took me a few days." **(A/N Geta is suppressing his power so the Z-Fighters can't sense it)**

"People should be arriving here in a few minutes, so no ki blasts, other than that have fun.

* * *

**Later, During the party**

"Katie, are you sure we should be doing this, I mean that is an experimental gas."

"Don't be such a worry wart its going to be okay, as long as people have human blood, they'll be okay, there are no animals here, and everyone knows that aliens don't exist, besides it will give the room a red smoke look."

"Okay if you say so."

A red smoke went across the whole compound, and consumed people in it. It started to mellow out a few minutes later and rose up to the roof.

* * *

"What was that Sandra?"

"How do you expect me to know?"

"Because you normaly know about weird crap like this."

"Bakas look Piccolo is acting weird, he's just sitting there acting a little like a hippie."

"That's strange."

"AHHHHH SOMEBODY HELP, I NEED HELP."

"Wait you need to calm down, my name is Sara, what's wrong."

"My name is Ruth, and me and my friend were in the haunted house when something big tackled her to the ground, and I heard her scream. I thought she was just playing, so I took a picture with my phone, and when I saw it ... just look."

Sandra, LaSean, and Sara looked at the picture and gasped. The girl was on the floor with a bite torn out of her neck, and her intestines were splattered out on the floor. She was missing both her arms, her legs, and her heart.

"Um, Ruth, my name is Sandra, and did you happen to see what jumped on your friend."

"W-well it looked like a lion, and it was growling a lot."

Sandra, Sara, and LaSean all shared a look that said "SHIT!"

"Okay, my name is LaSean, and make sure to tell all your friends to tell all their friends to tell all their friends and so on to stay out of the haunted house."

"O-okay."

The girls waited until the Ruth left.

"SANDRA EXPLAIN!"

"Okay, don't shout at me Sara. I think that red cloud thing must have reverted dad back to a more primitive, instinctual mind."

"That explains Piccolo too remember when Sara said he was acting kind of like a hippie."

"Oh yeah, I did, no wonder, that actually makes sense LaSean."

"Guys, I wasn't done with my explanation, I have good news, and bad news."

"Well what is it?"

"The good news is that Saiyans are territorial so dad will most likely stay in the haunted house. The bad news is that since he's a Super Saiyan 4, he's basically in a smaller, stronger version of the Oozaru, he didn't eat lunch, and there are who knows how many people still in there."

"So what are we going to do?.!"

"We're going to close off the haunted house, and we're going to save the people who are still alive in there. Here's the game plan, Chibi is going to keep people from entering by any means necessary except killing and we're going to go in there. Now give me a moment while I go get some things."

"What is she going to get Sara?"

"I don't know."

LaSean and Sara waited for about 5 minutes until Sandra came back with multiple guns, riffles, and snippers.

"Sandra, sweety, incase you forgot GUNS DON'T WORK ON SAIYANS!"

"These guns aren't filled with bullets, they're filled with Saiyan sedative darts. LaSean I got you two guns, Sara you have this one that lets you shoot multiple rounds at once, and I got the long range."

"Okay, Sandra, LaSean we're going in."

The haunted house was very dark and the girls were feeling a sense of impending doom.

"I smell blood."

"I sense 9 kis in here ... make that 8."

"I'm scared, I should have brought Chibi with me."

"Now's not the time for that Sandra, we have to find the survivors."

"Okay, but listen it's going to take small 81 sedative darts or 9 big sedative darts to take daddy down."

"I thought it was 3 small ones?"

"It normaly is, but you have to take in the fact that he's a Super Saiyan 4."

"AHHHHHH."

"People, don't scream, my name is Sara and these are my friends LaSean and Sandra, we're here to help."

"I'm Sandra here are some grenades, if you think the creature (Vegeta) is to close for comfort, throw it."

"Vegeeeta where areeeee youuuuu?"

"LaSean, I think I heard something."

The girls were all busy trying to find the sound when all of a sudden Vegeta jumped out of no where.

One of the bystanders panicked and threw their granade, and a blinding blast of light was emitted. Using this to their advantage Sara and LaSean began to fire at Vegeta, they had managed to shoot him multiple times before he got up and retreated into the darkness making a hasty retreat, but not before Sandra managed to shoot him 3 times before he was out of range, but thankfully those darts were enough to make the Prince loose conciousness

"You guys can leave now, a little boy in a devil costume will help you and tell him that Sandra said to clean up afterards."

The people nodded and left, they were too shocked to disagree.

"Okay, I call cleaning up Daddy!"

"I call helping Sandra carry Vegeta."

"So that means I have to clean up the haunted house."

"Don't worry Sara, Chibi is going to help you. C'mon LaSean lets get dad upstairs."

* * *

**In Bulma and Vegeta's Room**

"That is a whole lot of blood."

"I know it is go get me some towels or something to clean him up."

"Sandra, what if the effect of this thing hasn't warn off by the time mom comes in here?"

"Well, daddy won't kill her because of that whole Saiyan mates thing, actually I'm pretty sure he'll be horny instead so yeah if mom starts screaming, don't bother checking."

"Okay."

"Let's go back downstairs and clean up the haunted house, we still have to go trick or treating."

"Last one there is a Frieza lover."

* * *

**I know its out of season but I had to post this, tell me what you think AKA review, hopefully the Christmas one will be on time, if you want to read more of our adventures read ****One in the Same**** by Zutarafan4ev**


End file.
